


Christmas Hope

by Forever_Imagining



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, holiday spirit, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Imagining/pseuds/Forever_Imagining
Summary: Fours years. You’ve been dating Johnathon Murphy for four years. Christmas was already special to the two of you, but after this… well, the date will never just be for Christmas anymore.





	Christmas Hope

Christmas was the time for feasts, over-the-top parties, and joy. You and your boyfriend disagreed with most of that statement. Christmas was joyful, yes, but joy didn’t just come from the many parties and the food and the drinking. Joy also came from the alone time the two of you had.

Murphy and you just got home from another Blake party unusually early. They didn’t even take out the good drinks. However, your boyfriend had some odd idea to go home earlier than usual. You didn’t mind, but it made you worry for him. Murphy usually stayed the longest at the Blake parties and even took a few bottles home.

“John, you ok?” you asked as you dropped your purse on the couch.

He shrugged. “I’m fine. I just…” He stared at the decorated tree. “I wanted to give presents early.”

You pursed your lips and tilted your head. “What present are you so excited for?”

He smirked. “Hey, I just wanna spend some time with my girl.” Murphy pulled you by the waist towards him. He smiled and leaned in closer. “Is there anything wrong with that?” The delinquent chuckled.

You beamed, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Well… are you just going to stand still?”

“Maybe.”

You laughed and let your lips brush his ever so slightly.

Murphy sighed. He pressed his lips against yours desperately. Your boyfriend’s hands grasped your hips, pulling them even closer. One of his hands traveled to up your side and to your back.

You moaned into the kiss, surprised at the sudden passion Murphy possessed. you pulled away from him with a smile. “Ok, I got your gift right under the tree.” You grinned and made your way to the tree. You sat down on the floor and took the wrapped present in your hands. “I hope you like it.”

Murphy unwrapped the gift. His eyes widened. “No way.” He unsheathed his new present. “You got me the M-9 Bayonet?” He laughed a little.

You shrugged. “Took me a while to find a good one, but it was so worth it. Plus, you missed your old knife.”

Murphy twirled it over in his hands. “You got my initials on it?”

“Yep.”

“I love you, you know that?” Murphy stated as he wielded his new weapon.

“I know.”

Murphy pulled you in and pecked your lips. “My turn. Wait here.”

Before you could question it, Murphy was gone.

You laughed and plopped down on the couch. You sighed, closing your eyes. Four years with John Murphy, and yet you were still in love with him. There were fights, of course. You were stubborn. Murphy was stubborn, too. However, that just made the two of you stronger. You understood each other better and better. You couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Here it is!”

You gasped. You stood up. You raised your eyebrow at your boyfriend. “Did you get a clone or something?” You stared at the box, just a few inches shorter than you. Your jaw dropped at the plausible situation you were in. “Please tell me you didn’t kidnap my ex.”

John Murphy smirked. “I didn’t actually. But… now that you mention it.”

You slapped him playfully. You then went back to staring at the enormous gift. “Any hints?”

Your boyfriend shrugged. “I just hope you like it.”

You smiled before ripping through the wrapper. You opened the box and found another box. “Oh no,” you gasped, chuckling a little. “How many boxes, John?”

“Well, you’re gonna find out, aren’t you?” He circled around you, spinning his present on his fingers.

You sighed and took out the next box, placing it on your lap. You opened it, and as expected, another box waited for you, perfectly wrapped. You laughed. “How long did it take you to wrap these?”

“How long is it taking you to unwrap your one present?”

You shoved your boyfriend and unwrapped the third present. Instead of just a present, a little post-it was taped on it. You picked it up and read aloud, “You’re not almost there, but hopefully, this note helps you out.” You shook your head with a smile.

Murphy laughed. “Looks like it didn’t help much.”

“Are you really going to make me open everything?” you whined.

“Yep. Now, hurry it up. I wanna see your face when you see my gift.”

“Oh, is it that good?”

Your boyfriend shrugged. “I hope it is.”

You unwrapped another, and another, and another. It seemed to go on and on. Finally, when the present was just a little bigger than your hand, you fell on the couch. “I’m tired. Murphy, can you open the rest for me. Just tell me what is when you get to it.” You groaned and covered your eyes with your arm.

Murphy rolled his eyes. he leaned over you and lifted your arm away from your face. “Giving up so easily? I expected more from you, (Y/n).”

You sighed. “And I’d hope you wrap a present that took, at max, ten seconds to unwrap.”

He held the box in his hand and examined it. “Ok, I think this is the second-to-last one. Just… come on.”

You stared at the present, then your boyfriend. You snatched the present and unwrapped it to find a smaller box, smaller than the palm of your hand. You took it out of the box and eyed it curiously. What had Murphy gotten you that could be so small? Gift cards were not this small. The past years Murphy always got you something that meant something. Something that represented the two of you. What thing so small embody the love the two of you have?

You opened the small box and gasped. A ring.

You covered your mouth, hiding the big and goofy grin you had. Murphy was proposing? The Johnathon Murphy? The one who swore to a life of bitterness and solitude? The powerful man who never dared to show any emotion? He was proposing to you?

John took the box out of your hand and got down on one knee. He smiled a little. “I think you know what I’m going to ask, but I’m going to ask anyway.” Your boyfriend inhaled deeply. “(Y/n), I love you, and I… I want to marry you.” His smiled grew, and he shrugged his shoulders. “So, what do you say? How does (Y/n) Murphy sound?”

You laughed. You leaned down, grabbed his cheeks and placed a firm kiss on his lips. “(Y/n) Murphy,” you sighed. “I could get used to that.”

“I’m hoping that means yes.”

“Yes,” you whispered with a smile. “Yes.”

As Murphy kissed you one more time, he slipped the ring onto your finger. “I hope you like your Christmas present.”

You beamed and kissed him again. “Best one ever.”


End file.
